Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault detection device and a fault detection method, and more particularly, to a fault detection device and a fault detection method for determining whether a display screen is malfunctioning according to a change in brightness value.
Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device enters the production stage, there is usually a problem wherein a part of the electronic device is defective. The existing solutions that improve yield are to assign experienced operators on the production line to monitor and pick out the malfunctioning products for maintenance. However, relying on the human eye to pick out malfunctioning products can result in a higher probability of wrong determinations, and it might take more time, which will occupy the space in the production line, and thus reduce productivity. Therefore, how to quickly and accurately find a malfunctioning electronic device is the problem that needs to be solved immediately.